Tomb Town
"Awaken not, angry spirits that lie within, grave robber. Beyond this ancient vault of gold and family jewels awaits a profaned prophecy for those who disturb the mummy's slumber. Hee, hee, hee, the mummy's slumber! Ha, ha! Don't wake daddy either!" - Willie Wumpa Cheeks jokes about Tomb Town Tomb Town is an Egyptian-themed world and is the fourth hub in Crash Tag Team Racing. It is a home to many animals, five Die-O-Ramas, and a single Gag. It is very difficult to reach the hidden areas due to going back to the start of the path if the player falls out of them. List of things that can be found in this hub Race Tracks The race tracks in Tomb Town are: *Dead Heat *Crash Test Mummies *Pyramid Pass Race Rewards *1st: 800 (25% bonus: 1,000, 50% bonus: 1,200) + 2 Power Crystals *2nd: 600 (25% bonus: 750, 50% bonus: 900) *3rd: 400 (25% bonus: 500, 50% bonus: 600) *4th: 200 (25% bonus: 250, 50% bonus: 300) *5th: 175 (25% bonus: 219, 50% bonus: 263) *6th: 125 (25% bonus: 156, 50% bonus: 188) *7th: 100 (25% bonus: 125, 50% bonus: 150) *8th: 50 (25% bonus: 63, 50% bonus: 75) Pays *Gold: 600 (25% bonus: 750, 50% bonus: 900) + 1 Power Crystal *Silver: 400 (25% bonus: 500, 50% bonus: 600) *Bronze: 250 (25% bonus: 313, 50% bonus: 375) *Finish: 100 *New Record: 350 Secret short cut A secret short cut for Crash Test Mummies can be found inside a maze-like room with falling floors inside the temple where there is a dynamite in the area overlooking the race track. Press to get the secret short cut. Costumes Crash Bandicoot *Mad Crash Crunch Bandicoot *Mr. Crunch Pasadena O'Possum *Embiginator Die-O-Ramas *Die-O-Rama 3: Camel Back - In the market area near Crash Test Mummies, there are two camels at the front of the market. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 7: The Smell of Money - Just before the entrance to the temple, there is a cow with a sign meaning "do not tip the cow over". Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 8: Crossbowed - The crossbow found above the entrance. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 9: Explodeded - The ! sign on top of the temple maze-like walls, near the opening to the secret short cut. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 23: Sliced and Diced - Machine near the chicken challenge. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. Gags *Gag 3: Heavy Weight - The red button near a Park Drone on top of the temple maze-like walls near the location of the Explodeded Die-O-Rama. Press to initiate the Gag. Gallery Crash3008.jpg|The start of the hub, along with some Ninja Penguins. CTTR-Tomb Town 1.jpg|Bird's eye view of Tomb Town. CTTR-Tomb Town 2.jpg|The entrance of Dead Heat, the hub's first race track. CTTR-Tomb Town 3.jpg|The sphinx where the Power Gem for Astro Land is kept. CTTR-Tomb Town 4.jpg|Inside the temple, upper floor. Trivia *The name Tomb Town is most likely a pun on the name "Toon Town", a location from the 1989 movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. *In the temple, several statues of Dr. Cortex, featuring his original design, can be seen. *There is a hidden sun symbol, before entering Tomb Town, inside a pillar. *The walls that can crush Crash are lethal upon contact once moving, despite being blunt. This is presumably caused by a lack of a "death by crushing" algorithm in the game, as Crash will not get crushed anywhere else (in gameplay), even if a moving platform lands on him. *Willie Wumpa Cheeks references the board game Don't Wake Daddy in the intro of this stage. See also es:Tomb Town fr:Tomb Town Category:Worlds Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:CTTR Worlds Category:Places Category:Ruins Levels Category:Castle Levels